Dies irae
by Faervel
Summary: Diez años de guerra, de sangrienta e incomprensible guerra. ... Diez años rogando a los dioses que me devolvieran a Héctor sano y salvo al final de cada jornada.


**Dies irae**

_(Dies iræ, dies illa, solvet sæclum in favilla)_

El clamor de las trompetas se cuela a través de puertas y ventanas, recorriendo cada pasillo, haciendo temblar las sólidas paredes, como si quisiera anunciar que ha llegado el fin. La ciudad -nuestra ciudad- agoniza.

El viento llega cargado con una inquietante mezcla de gritos, quejidos desesperados y plegarias a los dioses. Desde aquí puedo distinguir el incesante ruido del batir de espadas, de las lanzas al quebrarse, de los escudos de bronce cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Casi puedo percibir el inconfundible olor de la sangre derramada como un río sobre el suelo de la ciudadela. Están cerca.

Desvío la mirada hacia mi izquierda y, a través de la ventana, contemplo con horror cómo innumerables lenguas de fuego avanzan sin mostrar ningún tipo de piedad, devorando con ansia todo lo que encuentran a su paso, aproximándose cada vez más a las estancias reales. Pronto habrán acabado con todo.

Abrazo a mi hijo, que llora desconsoladamente contra mi pecho, y trato de ofrecerle algo de calma y consuelo, esa calma que le falta a mi propio corazón pero debo encontrar por el bien de los dos. Con manos temblorosas, le atraigo aún más hacia mí, intentando ocultarlo de todo el horror que nos rodea, y acaricio su pequeña cabecita en un intento de apaciguar sus temores. Su llanto empieza a ceder, pero ahora soy yo la que siente la amarga humedad de las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas. Están demasiado cerca.

Tal y como él vaticinó. No dijo nada la última noche que pasé a su lado. No dijo nada, y sin embargo puede ver este agónico final dibujado en su rostro, en cada uno de sus gestos, en sus acciones. Aquella noche oscura y sin estrellas en que envolvió mi cuerpo dubitativo con sus brazos siempre protectores, en que pude contemplar casi por última vez sus ojos profundos y otrora serenos.

Diez años de guerra, de sangrienta e incomprensible guerra. Diez años haciendo frente a las embestidas de los aqueos, luchando codo con codo junto a los aliados de Troya, intentando mantener la paz -nuestra paz- a golpe de espada. Diez años rogando a los dioses que me devolvieran a Héctor sano y salvo al final de cada jornada.

Durante mucho tiempo mis plegarias fueron atendidas, pero ni siquiera los grandes príncipes pueden escapar a su destino, y el de mi esposo, amargo como la hiel, ya se encontraba escrito en las estrellas mucho antes de que naciera. De nada valdrían mis generosos sacrificios ante el altar de Apolo o los ruegos dirigidos a la sabia Atenea. Cuando Láquesis decide cortar el hilo imperceptible que nos une a este mundo, ni el mismísimo Zeus puede cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos.

Aquella noche regresó más temprano que de costumbre a nuestras estancias de palacio. Observé su rostro con detenimiento mientras se apoyaba lánguidamente contra el marco de la puerta. Todavía salpicado por la sangre vertida durante la última batalla, reflejaba un profundo cansancio, y sus brazos y piernas estaban llenos de heridas y magulladuras. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió con cierta lentitud hacia el escabel donde yo descansaba.

Dejé a un lado el tapiz que estaba tejiendo y él se arrodilló ante mí. No pronunció una sola palabra. Simplemente tomó mis manos entre las suyas, clavó sus ojos en los míos y así permaneció durante un largo tiempo, en silencio. De repente, sentí que un escalofrío recorría toda mi espalda. Su mirada parecía perdida en un infinito abismo de soledad y desesperación. Puede que esos ojos hubiesen visto demasiada sangre, demasiada muerte, demasiada crueldad.

Tanto en el fragor de la batalla como en su vida más mundana, Héctor siempre había sido un hombre fuerte, valiente, decidido y con arrojo, pero incluso los corazones más bravos pueden flaquear al encontrarse cara a cara con la muerte. Y él luchaba con ella casi a diario. Había matado a demasiados hombres en los últimos meses, y muchos de sus hombres habían perecido a manos del enemigo. Creo que es más de lo que podía soportar.

No me atrevía a decir nada, como si cualquier palabra que saliera de mis labios pudiera quebrarlo como un frágil cristal. Me limité a acariciar su mejilla enrojecida y sentí cómo se relajaba bajo mi tacto. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Comencé a tararear una canción de mi ya lejana infancia en Tebas, la misma que solía cantarle a Astianax todas las noches antes de acostarlo. Entonces bajó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre mi regazo.

Mientras enredaba mis dedos en su pelo, noté unas pequeñas gotas sobre mi vestido. Estaba llorando, aunque no llegué a ver ni una sola de esas lágrimas. Por fin se dejó llevar, dejó de ser el príncipe, el héroe, el ancla que mantenía firme y a salvo la nave de Troya, y durante unos instantes se permitió ser un hombre normal y corriente, con sus miedos, con sus dudas, con sus flaquezas.

Estuvimos así durante unos minutos y, casi sin darme cuenta, me agaché y le susurré "te quiero" al oído. Levantó el rostro, en el que no había rastro alguno de llanto, y por primera vez en todo el día sonrió. Y a mí me pareció la cosa más bonita del mundo. Se puso en pie y de nuevo volvió a ser el regio gobernante que tan bien servía a su padre en el Consejo, el feroz general que se ponía al frente de sus tropas sin vacilar, el hombre al que todos recurrían para resolver sus problemas.

Llamé a las doncellas y pedí que prepararan la bañera, luego las hice salir. Héctor comenzó a quitarse la armadura y, a continuación, le ayudé a despojarse de su ropa polvorienta y llena de suciedad. La dejé a un lado y, cuando volví a mirarlo, pude apreciar todos los golpes que había recibido aquel día, no sólo los que ya había visto en su brazos y piernas, su torso también estaba lleno de moratones. Temblorosa, levanté la mano y acaricié su pecho con la yema de los dedos. Él me cogió la muñeca con suavidad y me miró con ojos inquisitivos. Enmascaré mis temores tras una tímida sonrisa, negué con la cabeza como si no pasara nada y lo conduje hasta su ansiado baño.

El agua estaba caliente, quizás demasiado, a juzgar por el modo en que humeaba, pero, de ser así, a él no pareció importarle. Se sentó y, muy despacio, se reclinó sobre la pared de la bañera. Dejó escapar un gemido y cerró los ojos. Parecía relajado y en paz. Le permití unos minutos de tranquilidad, en los que le hablé de las últimas ocurrencias de nuestro hijo, y entonces cogí una esponja y comencé a frotar la suciedad y los restos de sangre reseca que se empeñaban en aferrarse a su cuerpo. Bajo mis manos sentí cómo sus músculos parecían haberse relajado gracias al calor que acababan de recibir y, aunque enrojecida, su piel también agradecía los cuidados que le estaba prestando.

Una vez hube terminado, se levantó y salió del agua. Mientras tanto, me apresuré a coger una fina y suave toalla que las doncellas habían preparado y lo envolví con ella. Alcé la mirada al tiempo que le ayudaba a secarse y noté como me observaba con los ojos entornados, a través de un mar de oscuras pestañas. Y entonces algo se encendió en mi pecho. No sé qué ocurrió dentro de mí, sólo los dioses lo saben, pero el caso es que paré en seco lo que estaba haciendo para rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos y me apreté contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que pude notar cómo le faltaba la respiración durante unos segundos. Creo que él se sorprendió tanto como yo.

¿Y si hubiese entrado alguien? ¿Y si cualquier doncella me hubiese encontrado de aquella manera, como una loca desesperada, incapaz de separarse de aquel cuerpo de guerrero que se erguía ante mí? ¿Qué habrían pensado de su señora? En aquel momento poco me importó. ¿Por qué tendría que haberme preocupado? Tan sólo ansiaba notar su calor, saber que Héctor estaba a mi lado en ese mismo instante. Quería sentir, necesitaba creer que siempre lo encontraría junto a mí, que no habría nada en este mundo que pudiese separarnos, que al camino de estos dos amantes el horizonte aún le quedaba lejano. Pero algo en mi interior me decía que esos anhelos eran en vano.

Mis dedos se anclaron aún más a su espalda y ambos volvimos a quedarnos sin aliento durante unos instantes. Noté sus manos sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello con una dulzura que pocos habrían creído posible en aquel feroz soldado. Muy a mi pesar, se apartó unos milímetros, dejando un espacio entre ambos que en aquellos momentos me resultaba insoportable. Sus ojos, oscuros y penetrantes, me observaron de nuevo desde lo alto, con una mezcla de amor, tristeza y deseo difícil de describir.

No me quedó más remedio que alzar el rostro para encontrarme de lleno con unos labios húmedos que buscaban los míos con brutal desesperación, aferrándose a cada milímetro de carne con la misma ansiedad con la que yo me había abrazado a su cuerpo desnudo instantes antes. Miles de besos, unos llenos de rabia, otros de mayor delicadeza, nos llevaron a trompicones hasta el lecho, donde pasamos el resto de la noche abrazados, entre las sábanas revueltas, compartiendo confidencias en voz baja, recordando momentos del pasado, y disfrutando del presente que los dioses nos regalaban. Nos dormimos uno en brazos del otro, con la vana esperanza de despertar en un futuro mejor, aunque ambos sabíamos que aquello era una quimera. Héctor murió y con él mi única -nuestra única- esperanza.

Mientras tantos recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente, siento que el fragor de la batalla se aproxima cada vez más. Los guerreros aqueos ya deben estar cruzando las puertas del recinto real, aniquilando todo cuanto encuentran a su paso, sonriendo triunfalmente mientras corren detrás de los despavoridos sirvientes y nobles, haciéndoles partícipes de su orgía de sangre. No sé cuantos de los fieles soldados de mi marido quedan aún en pie. Puede que algunos cientos, puede que apenas un puñado, pero en ningún caso serán suficientes para detener la oleada de destrucción que Agamenón y sus aliados han traído hasta nuestras orillas.

No sé dónde está Príamo. No sé donde se esconde Hécuba. ¿Habrán encontrado refugio? Me levanto con mi hijo en brazos y salgo a toda prisa de la habitación. Recorro uno a uno los pasillos de palacio, en busca de algún escondite que nos pueda resguardar, pero vaya donde vaya tan sólo escucho los bramidos de los guerreros victoriosos acercándose cada vez más y los chillidos de aquellos que perecen bajo su hoja broncínea.

Derrotada, salgo a una de las pequeñas terrazas privadas y allí permanezco en pie, con la mirada perdida sobre la ciudad que una vez fue mi hogar y que ahora se erige como una gigantesca tumba para miles de personas y como el inicio de una vida de esclavitud y desdicha para muchas otras. Aunque mi pecho se mueve arriba y abajo con gran agitación, presa del terror y la angustia, hace unos minutos que he dejado de llorar. Mis ojos están secos.

Escucho pasos cada vez más cercanos, pasos firmes y decididos, acompañados por voces que susurran con acentos que no reconozco. Abrazo a mi hijo por enésima vez y comienzo a tararear aquella vieja nana que tanto le gusta. Mientras me envuelve el olor de la tragedia, me digo, convencida, que nadie vendrá en nuestra ayuda. El único que podría hacernos despertar de esta pesadilla yace sepultado desde hace días, junto a mi corazón, en la rojiza tierra de Troya.

Noto a alguien justo detrás de mí. Cierro los ojos y lanzo una última plegaria a los dioses, para el caso de que quieran escuchar mi voz rota por el dolor, una más entre el mar de gritos que en estos momentos les suplica piedad. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir la mismísima imagen de Aquiles se yergue ante mí, amenazante, sonriente. Pero sé que no es él, porque murió, igual que tantos otros guerreros, en el absurdo de esta guerra. Parece que su hijo Neptolemo no ha querido demorarse en cobrar su parte del botín.

Agarra a mi hijo con sus manos manchadas de sangre e intenta arrebatármelo de los brazos. Saco fuerza de flaqueza y me resisto como puedo, lanzando patadas y puñetazos de pura furia ciega, pero nada puedo hacer ante un hombre poderoso como él, entrenado para matar con un solo gesto de su espada. Después de varios arañazos y bofetadas, se cansa de mi patético intento y me tira al suelo de un fuerte empujón. Sujeta a mi hijo por los hombros y lo acerca a su rostro para observarlo con detenimiento durante unos instantes. Después gira la cabeza hacia donde yo me encuentro, todavía conmocionada por el golpe, y vuelve a sus labios aquella sonrisa helada. Intento ponerme en pie de nuevo para correr hacia mi pequeño que llora desconsolado, pero cuando estoy a punto de llegar a él observo horrorizada cómo Neptolemo lo arroja sin miramientos por la terraza, perdiéndose su llanto para siempre. Caigo de rodillas. Un grito se ahoga en mi garganta. El pecho me estalla. Mis ojos se humedecen. Después de todo, parece que aún me quedan lágrimas.


End file.
